Hidden Secrets
by saskiagrace22
Summary: Dr Zoe Hanna, is acting clinical lead at Holby, until a new boss comes along and changes this. How will Zoe feel about her new boss? alongside, Zoe is mum to two teenage daughters, how will she cope with everything that happens along the way? And will she stay at Holby? (not good at summaries but just have a look for yourself) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I've decided to start a second story with an idea that I've been playing with for a while. I am still going to continuing writing my other story 'Two Lives' though :) but just thought I'd do this one alongside. **

**Of course the story is going to be another Nick and Zoe, as they're my all time favorite pairing :P**

**Please review and leave any thoughts and opinions, they really do mean a lot! :)**

**saskiagrace xo**

_Btw, this is written at the time that Zoe was clinical lead for a while (before Nick even started in the e.d)_

_Apologies__ if any medical information is wrong.._

_hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Dr Zoe Hanna stood outside the emergency department, enjoying what she liked to call a well earned cigarette, in what little time remained of her ten minute break. It had been a very long shift, in fact, it had been a long past couple of weeks for her. She was now the E.D's acting Clinical Lead until Henry appointed the job to a new employee, and in all honesty Zoe could not wait until he did. She wasn't going to lie, the money she was being paid for the promotion was fantastic, but it was bloody hard work and she wasn't sure how much longer she could cope with it. And on top of her long day shifts, she still had to find time to spend with her teenage twins, who didn't half wear her out.

"Ah Dr Hanna" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Henry. "I'm glad I caught you" he continued.

Zoe continued to smoke her cigarette, turning slightly as she exhaled, to avoid giving her boss a face full of smoke. She didn't answer him, but waited for him to carry on.

"Your new clinical lead starts first thing tomorrow" he told her.

"Really! That's fantastic!" Zoe exclaimed. She let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt as though all the weight had just been taken from her shoulders. "So go then, is it a he? She? Or both?" she asked, slightly chuckling to herself at her own remark.

"He is a male, a top consultant and a very well respected man at his last hospital"

Zoe raised her eyebrows in interest. "Ooh a male" This had most certainly gotten her attention. She had been single for quite a while now and it was about time she had some fun. She wasn't saying she was exactly looking for a relationship right now, but a bit of fun was definitely something she was looking for. And maybe a rich doctor was just what she needed.

Henry turned to walk away, "Just remember Dr Hanna, he's going to be your boss, so please show a little respect when he arrives" He ordered before making his way back into the E.D.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

Respect? He would definitely be having her respect if he was sexy, she laughed to herself.

She made her way back into the E.D and decided that she would call a staff meeting at the end of shift to make everyone aware of their new clinical lead who was due to start tomorrow.

She couldn't help but wonder to herself all shift as to what he was going to be like. Would he be good looking? Old? Young? Nice? Horrible? She didn't even know his name. All she knew is that he was a male. A top consultant.

[x]

"Right Zoe, this is Emily Turner, 23, she was involved in an RTC, she's got a head injury and possible spinal damage, she's been unconscious throughout and has already had 5ml of morphine on route" Jeff explained to Zoe, as him and Dixie brought her next patient to treat through the resus doors.

"Ok thanks Jeff. On the count of three we're going to slide her over. One, Two, Three." Zoe ordered as all resus staff began to work on Emily.

"Hi Emily, I'm Dr Hanna, can you hear me?" Zoe asked as she checked her pupils. She was still unresponsive so Zoe began to order of what treatment should be done next.

"Zoe, I don't think that's a good idea" Adam told her as she decided what actions she would take.

"Adam, this is going to be most effective" Zoe argued.

"Well I disagree" Adam argued back.

They both continued to argue about what to do next as the resus doors slammed open with an almighty bang.

Zoe and Adam were soon stopped with their arguing as a ball came flying towards them both and great speed, hitting the both of them in the process.

"Hi, Nick Jordan, I'm your new clinical lead"

Zoe froze when she heard those words; she slowly turned around to see who was standing at the resus doors. As she did she dropped what she was doing and began to walk away from her patient.

"Zoe where are you going?" Adam shouted, but she didn't listen, she seemed to have gone into a world of her own as she walked past everyone, including her new boss, and headed straight out of resus.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe stormed straight into Henry's office as soon as she heard him call 'enter'. She had raced straight upstairs from resus up to the next floor to Henry's office, ignoring everybody in her way. She wasn't pleased at all and that was clear to see to everyone. The question on everybody's lips though was; why exactly had she gotten so angry and stormed out of resus like she did.

"Henry can we talk" she demanded as she stood in front of his desk he was sitting at, with her hands on her hips. He wasn't even sure why she asked because it was clear to see that she was going to talk anyway.

Henry looked up from what he was doing, "Dr Hanna, how can I help?" he asked.

"You didn't say he was going to be our clinical lead" she said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Ah so you've met Mr Jordan then" Henry asked.

"Im not working with him" she firmly told him. She began pacing up and down his office as her anger became more apparent.

"I'm sure if you give him a chance you'll start to like him" Henry tried to assure her.

She raised her hands in refusal. "Well if he's staying I quit"

Henry frowned in confusion. "That's a bit drastic, at least think about it"

"I have and I've come to the decision that I quit"

Henry continued to frown, Why would she quit because a new clinical lead had come along, is that not what she wanted all long? For somebody to take over her job. "I don't see what ever for?" he asked.

Zoe didn't answer however, she opened the door before leaving, "You'll get my resignation letter first thing tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Last one was only a short chapter so thought i'd upload this aswell**. **I hope people are actually enjoying this story, i'd love to continue it..**

**saskiagrace xo**

* * *

Nick had just received the keys to his new office and he couldn't wait to get in and take a break. His first patient in resus had been exhausting. He opened the door, to find two young girls sitting at the desk; his desk. They had clearly made themselves at home, lying on the leather seat with their feet up on the desk. The place was a total mess, paperwork everywhere.

"Hello can I help you?" he asked, confused as to who they were and why they were in his office. He thought for one moment he had seen they before, they seemed ever so familiar to him. They were clearly identical twins; it was hard to tell them apart. They both had long brown hair which flowed all the way down to their waist, a tanned complexion and beautiful big brown eyes. The only thing telling them apart was the different coloured ties on their school uniform; one wore blue and the other wore green.

"Can we help you?" One of the girls bluntly asked him. They clearly weren't moving anywhere as they remained lying at the desk.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing in my office?"

The two girls looked at each other in confusion. "Your office?" they asked in unison

"This is mums office" one of them exclaimed.

"Mum?" he asked confused.

"Yeah Dr Hanna"

"Dr Hanna is your mum? I never knew she had kids" Nick said, slightly shocked as to how old her children were.

"Yeah well clearly she does" One of the girls sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Come on then who are you?" The second girl asked.

Nick chuckled. "Well you've certainly got your mothers attitude haven't you" He walked over to the girl and held out his hand to introduce himself. "Nick Jordan, your mother's new boss"

The girl smiled and politely responded by holding out her hand for him to shake. "Ruby Hanna, nice to meet you"

Nick looked towards the second girl who didn't look entirely happy. "Maya" she simply replied.

"Nice to meet you both" he smiled.

"Where's mum?"

"I don't know, she took off somewhere. Why don't we go and get something from the vending machine while you wait for her?" Nick asked them, in all honesty just wanting to get them out of his office so he could start moving his things in.

Maya frowned, "We're not 5". She said as she kicked her feet off the desk and began to get up. Her sister quickly followed her actions.

Ruby hit her sister on the arm as they walked out of his office. "Shut up Maya, he's only being nice"

"Bit pervy if you ask me" she whispered back to her sister, so that Mr Jordan wouldn't hear her comment.

The two girls made their way out the office as Mr Jordan followed them. They all made their way to the vending machine at the opposite end of the corridor and began to get what they wanted out of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice shouted from down the corridor. They all looked as they heard whose voice it was.

"Ah Dr Hanna, there you are"

"Oh hi mum" Ruby cheerfully greeted her mum.

"Girls go and get in the car now" Zoe shouted.

"What what's up?" They both asked, they could clearly see that their mother wasn't at all pleased.

"We're going home" she told them.

.

"What's up mum?" Ruby asked her.

"Just go and get in the car NOW" she firmly told them.

They knew something was up, their mum hardly ever shouted at them. "Alright chill out, we're going" Maya said as they both did as their mother said and started to walk off.

"Bye Mr Jordan" Ruby shouted as they made their way down the corridor.

"Zoe what is your problem?" Nick asked as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"You"

"Well I'm not entirely happy either but we've got to work together now" he told her, keeping his voice down so none of their colleagues would hear.

"Not anymore" she said before turning and walking away from him.

"Zoe" Nick shouted after her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" but Zoe didn't answer, she continued to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Zoe was sat at the kitchen table on her laptop doing admin, whilst Maya and Ruby tidied away from dinner. This was a daily routine in the Hanna House; the girls would happily help their mother out and tidy away while she caught up any work. They knew how busy she got at work and were always happy to help out where they could.

"Mum what was up earlier?" Ruby asked, looking over at her mum for a response.

Zoe looked up from her work, meeting her daughter's eyes; she could see she was concerned. Ruby did always worry at the slightest thing. "Nothing darling" She reassured her. "There is something I need to tell you both though. Come and sit down" She gestured, pulling the chair out next to her and patting the seat.

The girls looked at each other in concern and made their way over to her and sat down; Ruby next to her mum and Maya opposite.

"Oh god are you ill?" Ruby asked as she noticed her mum's 'serious look'.

"No I'm not ill"

Maya's eyes widened "Pregnant?"She joked, hoping that it was just a joke.

Zoe laughed. "Oh yeah with whose baby"

Maya smiled "Well you never know"

After a slight pause, Zoe spoke, "I've decided to leave Holby"

"You've left?!" Maya exclaimed, extremely shocked at her mother's announcement. She loved Holby, it was her life, she had all her friends there and was doing extremely well; she had just been their temporary clinical lead. Why would she want to throw all that away and start again somewhere else?

"What the hell mum why?" Ruby exclaimed, just as shocked as her sister.

They both looked at her with their eyes wide open, waiting for an answer. "I just need a change" Zoe told them, hoping to convince them.

The girls weren't convinced however and continued to question her. "But you love it there" Maya said.

"You can't just leave" Ruby joined in.

Zoe sighed. "I have and I will"

Maya frowned, she was definitely hiding something. "So you've all of a sudden decided to leave?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"What's happened?" Maya continued to ask.

The girls looked at each other and it was as if they could read each other's minds as they both asked. "Is this something to do with your new boss?"

Zoe shook her head "This is got nothing to do with him"

"Well where are you going to work then?" Ruby asked her.

"St James' if they'll have me"

"Mum just go back to work, we know you love it there. You won't be happy at St James'"

"Yeah she's right mum, all your friends are there, and you'll miss them. Whatever it is just put it behind you"

Zoe ran her hand through her hair. "Wish it was that easy"

"Ah ha!" Maya grinned. "So there is something then!" She could always tell when her mum was lying.

Zoe smiled; they were like her in so many ways. "There's no hiding anything from you two anymore is there"

"Nope and we will find out"

"Just please go back to work tomorrow and I'm sure things will improve" Ruby pleaded.

"If we came home from school and said we were leaving because we fell out with someone, you'd go mental and make us go back"

Zoe held her hands in the air as a way of saying enough. "Right, OK. I'll go back tomorrow but that's it. I'm still applying for St James"

Smiles appeared on both girls faces. They always knew how to talk their way around her. "OK good" They said in unison. Relieved that she had finally agreed.

"Come here" Zoe said, putting her arm around Ruby and gesturing for Maya to come round to her side of the table. "What would I do without you two" She said as she hugged them both.

"I love you mum" Maya whispered.

"I love you too" Ruby said.

Zoe smiled. Maya and Ruby were her world. If she didn't have them she didn't know what she'd do, everything she did was for them. "And I love you both" She told them, kissing them both on their foreheads.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya and Ruby hopped out of their mums' car, saying goodbye to her before making their way through the school gates.

"What do you think happened to make mum want to leave then?" Ruby asked looking to her sister. She was the younger of the two, only by the short time of 10 minutes, but she still looked up to her sister and depended on her.

Maya paused before replying to her. Her sister could see she was in deep thought about something. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Mr Jordan has nothing to do with it" She replied.

"What though?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it's a bit of a coincidence isn't it, she wants to leave as he comes"

"But she's only just met him" Ruby said.

"Well yeah, but has she really?" Maya questioned, she wasn't stupid, she knew when her mum was hiding something and this whole situation was just too much of a coincidence she thought.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, slightly confused at what her sister was trying to get at.

"There's something going on I tell you. I don't like him"

"That's a bit harsh"

"Fancy doing a bit of investigating?" Maya asked.

Ruby didn't answer, but looked at her sister for further explanation.

"Tonight when we go wait for mum, we'll quiz Mr Jordan and find out who he really is" Maya explained.

Ruby smiled, she loved it when her sister cooked up a plan. "Let's do it" She said excitedly, and high fived her sister. They were going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

[X]

Zoe sped into the E.D car park in her black mini cooper, and pulled up in her usual parking spot, right outside the department's entrance. She got out and quickly ran inside. She was 15 minutes late; a regular thing for Zoe, but with her new boss, she knew he wouldn't be happy and she was going to try and do all she could to avoid him.

As she entered, she could see Nick in the distance standing at the nurses' station. He turned his head to look at her as she approached him, raising his eyebrows in that way that only Nick Jordan could.

"Back already Dr Hanna?" he remarked.

Zoe put her hand up and continued to walk past him to get to the staff room. "Don't bother" She told him. Not in the mood to talk him.

"Zoe," Nick called after her, following her into the staffroom. "Just talk to me"

Zoe continued to ignore him as she placed her belongings in her locker. "Why you so upset? What have I supposed to have done?" He continued to question her.

"I'd just rather not speak to you that's all" She bluntly told him, before walking out and leaving him standing there, still no clearer about the matter.

[X]

Zoe had somehow managed to avoid Nick for the majority of her shift, except one incident in resus, but she still did all she could to avoid any form of interaction with him. This was killing her working with him, but she kept reminding herself that she was doing it for her girls. As soon as she found another job, she was out of here, no matter how many good memories she had; there was no way this could continue. The atmosphere was becoming awkward for everybody in the E.D.

Her shift finished in 15 minutes, and like always Maya and Ruby walked from school to the hospital to wait for their mum to finish.

"Hi Noel" The girls cheerfully called in unison as they approached him standing at the nurses' station.

"Oh hi Girls, your mums in resus at the moment" Noel told them. They had become quite close to Noel over the years; everyday they would come and sit with him while waiting for Zoe, he loved the girls and treated them like his little sisters.

"We're not looking for mum; we're looking for Mr Jordan" Maya told him.

"Mr Jordan? Why?" Noel queried.

"Because we need to ask him something" Ruby told him, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"He's in his office I think"

"Thanks Noel"

"What are you two up to?" Noel asked, knowing how mischievous the girls' were.

"Nothing" The girls smiled innocently and began to walk off.

[X]

They got to Nicks office and began to type in the code; they knew it from when it was Zoe's office, so happily let themselves in.

"Hi" Maya said, as she stood in front of Nick's desk. Her sister joined her at her side.

Nick looked up from what he was doing, shocked at the girls' standing in his office. "Oh, Hello again. How can I help you?" He asked.

The girls looked at each other with a knowing look and pulled two chairs out from in front of his desk before sitting down.


End file.
